Book 1: The Present
by MaryAllen92
Summary: : A child is adopted into the Uchiha family even with the protests of the village. As she grows up with her two brothers, the three Uchiha siblings are something to fear. They could be the saviors or the destroyers of the Hidden Leaf Village.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, this was just a random dream I had after staying up for 3 hours and playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Hearing the reasons of why Itachi had slaughtered his clan with the help of Madara Uchiha. This is more of a "what if" story with an additional character, so please stay calm with me. Also! I'm going by the English version, as much as I like the way the last names are before the first name, but I'm not doing that too much technicalities. **

**Also, I'm sorry if you're lost for the first part. It begins when they are teenagers, but you get some in sight about what's going on. I'm kind of doing the story like Star Wars. The way the movies were made anyway. **

**Summary: A child is adopted into the Uchiha family even with the protests of the village. As she grows up with her two brothers, the three Uchiha siblings are something to fear. They could be the saviors or the destroyers of the Hidden Leaf Village.**

**Book 1:**

**The Present**

**Prologue**

Three figures stood upon the Hokage Monument, staring at the village below them. Two of the cloaked figures dropped their hood as the one in the middle kept their hood up. Black haired young men, they were, of a clan that was now feared and thinning out. One young man had his hair spiked up in the back, his blonde headed teammate use to call him names like "duck butt", which described his hair better than most could say. His skin was paper white and his eyes were coal black. The expression on his face was unidentifiable from a distance, only two people knew what it meant.

The other figure had shoulder length grey-black hair which was pulled back into a small pony tail. There were lines underneath his black eyes as if he had been lacking sleep or had maybe been stressed in his life. His mouth was set in a frown as he stared at the village he had lived in his whole life. His eyes looked to the cloaked figure between him and his shorter, almost look alike.

No words were said as the figure in the middle dropped their hood. Long black hair came billowing out, like cascading black waterfalls. The face was delicate for a person who no longer knew what they looked like. It was a young woman, and her eyes were covered with white cloth. Blood came out in long lines, as if they were tears from the woman's eyes. The two men, both took a step forward towards the young woman, but were stopped by her hand.

Today, there was a one of two choices to be made. Either they could save the Hidden Leaf Village or they could help with the destruction and end that would be made in the few hours they had together. Nevertheless, these three would decide the fate of their home village.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! R&R! I promise the next will be longer. Anyway, I gotta get up in two hours so, night!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. Right now, I'm at work typing away what I can. Strangely I think I have this whole story planned in my head =)! Anyhow, here goes chapter 1!**

**Book 1:**

**The Present**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

_ CLANG! CLANG! CLANK! THUD…. "You're not as strong as I thought you were." A young woman crossed her arms at the end of a finished match. "C'mon! I thought you were going to beat me to a pulp, instead you're losing to a girl!" The young woman held no sympathy in her words as she continued to down the older guy at her feet. He may have been only a couple of years older than her, but she could have sworn that he should have won; instead he was beaten by a girl with only a month of training from her brother. _

_ "How could you have lost to a girl?" Yelled someone in the crowd._

_ "How could you have lost to someone who's blind?"_

_ The young woman only shook her head. "You know they have a point, right?" She sighed. "I thought you would at least be a challenge, not some weakling who isn't even worthy of being my punching bag." _

_ Most would have called this girl cocky, a young woman who needed an obvious attitude adjustment. This young woman was blind; she had no right to be a ninja, let alone one that could beat all of their finest genin. Some say it's in the genes of whom she was raised by, others say it has to be the stubbornness that runs in the family; but they all forget that it didn't come from blood. This girl could pass off as part of the clan that raised her, she had the black hair and pale skin; there was only one thing stopping her from being exactly like them. "Blind cheat!" Yelled someone in the crowd, "Someone told you where he was when he moved!"_

_ She sighed. The one thing that made her different from the clan that she was raised by was that she was blind. Her sight had been taken by an anbu who didn't find her worthy of the bloodline she had been given. "You can believe whatever you would like to believe!" She yelled over the crowd. "I won whether you believe it or not!" With that she turned and began leaving the field when something hard struck her on her shoulder._

_ "LIAR!" A man yelled. The object he had thrown had drawn blood from the girl's shoulder._

_ She gasped and grabbed it at once. Ninja…_

_ A man just a little older than her and scooped her up. He cast a glare towards the crowd before jumping off the field with her in his arms. "Are you okay Ru?" _

_ 'Ru' nodded. She was quite surprised that the one person she expected be on a mission was there helping her, had been watching her._

_ The man smiled slightly at the girl. His hair was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyes looked tired and already he had lines underneath them, but he couldn't help but care for this young woman that had lived with them since they were young. "I know someone who won't be pleased at all with this-"_

_ "Other than mom?" The girl asked, "I can only figure two other people, and that would be Sasuke and you." _

_ "You shouldn't say that Hikaru!" The man looked at the girl in his arms. "Father cares for you very much too. Why else would he take you in? He knew you were in need of care, love-"_

_ The girl shook her head, drowning him out with a constant set of, "LA LA LA LA LA!" And finally, "Brother! Itachi! You don't have to remind me of the fact that father took me in…as a mission though. The Fourth Hokage foresaw my future from some stupid gypsy that he talked to as he was holding me. So instead of keeping me like planned, he handed me over to dear old father."_

_ "Ru, you're selected as one of the top chunnin, so don't go dwelling on the past. You have to just move on like the rest of us." The guy, Itachi, smiled a little at her. "You and Sasuke will start going on missions with me soon."_

_ Hikaru's mouth opened and then closed. Her hand reached up and traced his jaw line and lips. "You have a mission tonight… Did you tell Sasuke that, or did you keep it a secret?"_

_ Itachi smirked. His adoptive sister could always tell whether he was hiding something or not, it's what he liked about her, in a sister-brother way. "I haven't seen Sasuke today, he's still in class." He began, "I'm still pretty surprised that he got up this morning," a chuckle, "he stayed up all night practicing those hand signs that we showed him." He placed Hikaru on her feet when he got to the Uchiha manor. _

_ Hikaru placed a hand on her hip as her other hand held her wound. "You need to help Sasuke with some of his training tonight before you leave. Understand?" She swore that if she could, she would be glaring at her older brother. It wasn't fair that she got more attention from him than he would give to Sasuke. "It isn't right that you'll train with me more than Sasuke, so I want you to train a little with him tonight instead of me."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts!"_

_ "The mission-"_

_ "I could care less!"_

_ "You don't understand!"_

_ "I don't need to!" Hikaru finally yelled. "If you don't train with Sasuke, then I'll…I'll never speak to you again!" Then she ran off into the Uchiha manor and to their house, easily. ((It will be explained soon, promise))_

_ The ninja stood their flabbergasted. "What?"_

A figure sat upon the Fourth Hokage's head, long black hair laid still against her back. "Do you remember when I made you train Sasuke?" The ghost of a smile came to her gentle face. "I'd do anything for those times back."

The days were becoming bleak as it began to near a decision and search for a new Hokage. The village was still in a state of mourning, but more important things were happening; the war that Orochimaru probably started. "I really wonder if we can beat the Sand Village with the fact that they have Gaara. So many questions, so many wonders, and yet no answers."

"They say we're breaking up… The Uchiha Siblings…"

It was all where their problems were beginning. Save or destroy? Protect or abandon?

**A/N: …I feel like I skipped around. You guys tell me. Is it okay? =/ It doesn't seem that way… Hope you liked it. R&R**


End file.
